Help:Starting this wiki
Gary Glitter is the stage name of Paul Francis Gadd (born 8 May 1944),1 an English glam rock singer and songwriter. Glitter first came to prominence in the glam rock era of the early 1970s. He had one of the longest chart runs of any solo singer in the UK during the 1970sneeded, with several chart hits including "Rock and Roll parts 1 & 2", "I Love You Love Me Love", "I'm the Leader of the Gang (I Am)" and "Hello, Hello, I'm Back Again". Between 1972 and 1995 Glitter charted twenty-six hit singles which spent a total of 180 weeks in the UK Top 100.2 He continued to record in the 1980s and 1990s, with his 1984 song "Another Rock N' Roll Christmas" being one of the Top 30 Christmas hits of all time.3 He released seven studio albums, and at leastspecify 15 greatest hits collections or live albums. In 1998, his recording of "Rock and Roll" was listed as one of the "Top 1001 songs in music history."4 In 1999 Glitter returned to the public eye when he was sentenced to four months imprisonment and listed as a sex offender in the UK following conviction for downloading thousands of items of child pornography.5 Contents hide 1 Career 1.1 Early work 1.2 Gary Glitter 1.3 Mainstream success 1.4 Comeback and business interests 1.5 Career moves after 2000 jail release 2 Personal life 2.1 Early life 2.2 Child pornography arrest and conviction 2.3 Vietnam underage-sex arrest and conviction 2.3.1 Arrest and trial 2.3.2 Appeal 2.3.3 Release 2.3.4 Plans after prison release 2.4 Cardiovascular disorder 3 The Execution of Gary Glitter 4 Selected discography 4.1 Singles 4.1.1 1970s 4.1.2 1980s 4.1.3 1990s 4.1.4 2000s 4.1.5 Covers/samples 4.2 Studio albums 4.3 Live albums 4.4 Compilations 5 TV and film appearances 6 See also 7 Further reading 8 Notes 9 External links Career Early work At the age of sixteen Glitter was already performing live at London clubs. His career on the London club scene grew, as he appeared at such venues as the Two I's, in Soho, and the Laconda and Safari Clubs. His repertoire consisted of early rock & roll standards and gentle ballads.6 He got his first break when film producer Robert Hartford Davis discovered Gadd and financed a recording session for Decca Records. At 18, he recorded his first album;7 under the stage name "Paul Raven" he released his first single, "Alone in the Night", in January 1960. A year later, with a new manager, Vic Billings, he signed a new recording contract with Parlophone and worked with producer George Martin, before Martin's association with The Beatles. Martin produced two singles, "Walk on By" and "Tower of Strength", but neither sold very well and Raven's recording career reached an impasse. By 1964, while Martin's work with The Beatles was conquering the world, Raven was reduced to playing the warm-up for the British television programme Ready Steady Go!. He did numerous TV commercials and film auditions, and in the course of those activities met arranger-producer Mike Leander who eventually helped revive his career. Gary Glitter First, Raven joined the Mike Leander Show Band in early 1965. Then he was deputised to produce a few recording sessions by such artists as Thane Russell and a Scottish beat group, the Poets. After Leander's group disbanded, Raven formed Boston International with saxophonist John Rossall, and spent the following five years touring the UK and Germany, recording occasionally. By 1970, several singles, including "Musical Man", "Goodbye Seattle" and a version of George Harrison's "Here Comes the Sun", put Raven back into record stores. As the glam movement hit full swing in 1971, Raven took the new name Gary Glitter, which he devised by playing alliteratively with letters of the alphabet, working backwards from 'Z'. Other options included Terry Tinsel, Stanley Sparkle and Vicky Vomit.8 The style that would come to define Gary Glitter had taken its basic shape. The song that at last made Gary Glitter's name and career began as a fifteen-minute jam, whittled down to a pair of three-minute extracts released as the A and B sides of a single, called "Rock and Roll, Parts One and Two". "Rock and Roll (Part Two)" would prove to be the more popular side in many countries, although it took about six months before it made its full impact, going to number two on the British pop charts and reaching the Top Ten in the United States, one of the few British glam rock records to do so. "Rock and Roll (Part One)" was also a hit: in France it made number one and in the UK both sides were listed together on the charts. Mainstream success "Rock and Roll" was followed by other successes: for the next three years, Glitter, backed by The Glitter Band on stage, challenged Sweet, Slade and T.Rex for domination of the charts. To reinforce his image, he reportedly owned thirty glitter suits and fifty pairs of silver platform boots. He also released several singles which became British Top Ten hits, with "I'm the Leader of the Gang (I Am)" being his first single to reach number one in the summer of 1973, and "I Love You Love Me Love", its follow-up, his second. Even an atypical ballad, "Remember Me This Way", went to number three. He had twelve consecutive Top Ten singles, from 1972's "Rock and Roll (Parts One and Two)" to "Doing Alright With the Boys" in the summer of 1975. "Rock and Roll (Part Two)" caught on as a popular sports anthem in North America.9 Often used as a goal song or celebration song, fans chanted out "Hey!" along with the chorus. In light of Glitter's court convictions (see below), some teams have stopped using the song, though it remains heavily played. Despite his success in the UK, Glitter never made the same impact in the U.S., where, at best, glam rock was seen as a curiosity. Glitter had one more entry on the U.S charts with "I Didn't Know I Loved You (Till I Saw You Rock 'n Roll)"; after that, however, the closest chart success for Glitter was a cover recording of "I'm the Leader of the Gang" by Brownsville Station. After "Doing Alright With the Boys", Glitter won the award for "Best male artist" at the Saturday Scene music awards hosted by LWT. His next release was a cover of the Rivingtons' rhythm and blues legend, "Papa Oom Mow Mow", but it got no higher than number 38 on the British charts. After subsequent releases stalled in similar fashion, Gary Glitter announced his retirement from music in early 1976. That same year, his first true hits package, simply titled Greatest Hits, was released. It entered the UK Top 40 best-sellers charts. A similar budget album, entitled I Love You Love Me Love, was issued by Hallmark Entertainment the following year. Comeback and business interests Glitter's career took a downturn towards the end of the 1970s, leading to his first bankruptcy (He went bankrupt a second time over unpaid tax bills in the 1990s). He was said to have begun drinking heavily, even admitting later that he pondered suicide. Under financial pressure, not even a pair of Top 40 hit singles ("It Takes All Night" and "A Little Boogie Woogie in the Back of My Mind") could lift him all the way back. It took the post-punk audience, and some of its artists who still respected Glitter's work, to do that; he had been an influence on post-punk, new wave, britpop and hair metal, as well as early punk rock itself1011. Around this time, Glitter settled into being a performer with a cult following that continued until his child pornography conviction in the late 1990s. This helped provide the opportunity for Glitter to cut a dance medley of his greatest hits, All That Glitters, which charted in 1981. Within three years, he was playing eighty shows a year at colleges and clubs, and had chart hits "Dance Me Up" (UK No.25) and "Another Rock N' Roll Christmas" (#7). Glitter's comeback was boosted in the 1980s by various guest spots and collaborations, leading to his becoming a cult figure with students. In 1982 he appeared on the British Electric Foundation album Music of Quality and Distinction Volume One (UK #25) along with fellow pop/rock luminaries Sandie Shaw and Tina Turner. In 1988, The Timelords' "Doctoring the Tardis," a Doctor Who tribute that sampled "Rock and Roll (Part Two)", reached the number one spot. In due course, Glitter re-cut "Rock and Roll" with producer Trevor Horn and also "I'm the Leader of the Gang (I Am)" with Girlschool. In the late 1980s his hit singles were used to compile the Telstar-released C'mon, C'mon ... It's the Gary Glitter Party Album. In 1989, Jive Bunny and the Mastermixers put a large sample of "Another Rock and Roll Christmas" on their Number 1 UK hit "Let's Party". In 1991 Glitter opened a restaurant in London's West End. Glitter's Snack Bar was promoted under the slogan "Leader of the Snack". It was successful at first, but business eventually slowed and the restaurant closed in the late 1990s. Glitter also launched his own record label in the early 1990s, Attitude Records, after he lost his deal with Virgin Records. Glitter had signed to Virgin after leaving Arista Records in 1984 after twelve years with the label. Attitude records was merged into Machmain Ltd later in the 1990s, a music company owned by Glitter. Glitter spent the next decade mostly as an in-demand live performer, and his back catalogue of recordings proved durable enough that several compilations sold well. Glitter appeared in several humorous billboard and poster advertisements for British Rail, in one of which he was shown attempting to look younger (and quite clearly failing) in order to obtain a Young Persons Railcard. He also issued a new studio album Leader 2 in 1991 which sold reasonably well. He was a surprise hit at the 1994 World Cup concert in Chicago which was telecast live to forty-six countries. He played the Godfather in a 1996 revival of The Who's Quadrophenia. He also cut a single, a new version of "The House of the Rising Sun". British rock group Oasis used a sample from Glitter's 1973 chart hit, "Hello, Hello, I'm Back Again" on their 1995 multi-million-selling album (What's the Story) Morning Glory?, one of a number of acts that borrowed from his song book. "Rock and Roll (Part Two)" by this time was being used heavily as a crowd-rouser at numerous sporting events, and it was featured in the hit films The Full Monty, Happy Gilmore, Meet the Fockers and The Replacements with Keanu Reeves. Career moves after 2000 jail release In 2002, Snapper records re-promoted The Ultimate Gary Glitter, a two-CD anthology of Glitter's music first issued in 1997 (days after his arrest)(see below), which covers his commercial breakthrough in 1972 through that point; again it was moderately successful. In September 2001 he released a new album, On, that included material written before his 1999 British conviction. That material was to have been part of a project called Lost on Life Street until that album's release was cancelled following his arrest. By December 2004, after releasing a new single, "Control", Glitter was in the news again concerning his behaviour; NGOs had been petitioning the government with their own evidence aimed at arresting Glitter. Glitter moved to Vietnam. In 2005 Remember Me This Way, the documentary filmed at Glitter's career peak in 1973 (and originally released in 1974), was issued for the first time on DVD. Glitter's music itself still had an audience, further demonstrated by three new album releases, although all of them contained past recordings from the vaults, rather than new product. The first two new albums were issued at the same time, The Remixes and Live in Concert (the latter of which was a 1981 recording). These were only for sale on the Internet. A new collection of Glitter's chart hit singles followed, The Best of Gary Glitter.12 In 2006 his back catalogue was made available via the Internet from sites such as iTunes and eMusic. Personal life Early life Paul Francis Gadd was born in Banbury, Oxfordshire. His mother, a cleaner, was unmarried, and initially brought him up with the help of her mother; he never knew his father. He was hard to control and at the age of 10, along with his brother, he was taken into local authority care. Although a Protestant, he was educated at a Roman Catholic school. He would frequently run away to London, to the clubs that would be the launching ground of his career.7 In July 1963, Gadd married Ann Murton. The following year they had a son, also called Paul, and in 1966 a daughter, Sarah. The marriage broke down in 1970 and they were divorced in 1972.1314 In February 2001, he had another son, Gary Jr, with Yudenia Sosa Martínez, born 1973, with whom he was then living in Cuba.15 During the 1980s, Glitter gained three convictions for drink driving, one of which lead to a ten year driving ban and16 narrowly escaping a prison term. Child pornography arrest and conviction In November 1997 Glitter was arrested after child pornography images were discovered on the hard drive of a Toshiba laptop that he had taken to the Bristol Cribbs Causeway branch of PC World for repair. As a result, he was lampooned in both US and UK media over the allegations. Additionally, his appearance in the Spice Girls' film Spiceworld The Movie was cut. Nevertheless, a truncated edit of the scene, featuring a version of Glitter's "I'm the Leader of the Gang (I Am)", was still included in the film. In the months before his conviction, he thanked audiences for their support at his last show before his trial. Footage of this was used in a documentary broadcast on Channel 4.needed In 1999, Glitter returned to the public eye when he was sentenced to four months imprisonment and listed as a sex offender in the UK following conviction for downloading thousands of items of child pornography.17 He was also charged with having sex with an underage girl, Alison Brown, around twenty years earlier, when she was 14 years old. Glitter was acquitted of this charge after it emerged that Brown had sold her story to the News of the World and stood to earn more money from the newspaper on Glitter's conviction.18 Vietnam underage-sex arrest and conviction In late 2005, at age 61, Gary Glitter was arrested and charged with molesting two under-aged girls, aged 10 and 11, at his home in Vũng Tàu, Vietnam. 19 He originally faced possible child rape charges carrying the death penalty, but prosecutors did not find enough evidence for those charges. Early in 2006, he was convicted of committing obscene acts with minors and sentenced to three years' imprisonment.19 On one of two appeals, in 2007 this was reduced by three months. He moved to Cambodia but was permanently deported from there in 2002 for suspected child sexual abuse,20 to Vung Tau in Vietnam.21 In 2005, he was arrested by Vietnamese authorities, was tried and convicted of child sexual abuse charges in June. He was released from prison on 19 August 2008 and returned to London three days later, after being refused entry into Thailand and Hong Kong. Arrest and trial Despite having applied for permanent residence in Vietnam, Gary Glitter fled his home on 12 November 2005. Three days later, he was arrested in Ho Chi Minh City while trying to board a flight to Thailand. Six Vietnamese females, aged from 11 to 23, claimed that Glitter had had sex with them; the age of consent in Vietnam is eighteen.22 After his arrest, Glitter was turned over to provincial police from Ba Ria-Vung Tau and returned to Vung Tau and held on suspicion of having sex with the two under-age girls. Glitter was held in jail throughout the criminal investigation, which was completed on 26 December 2005. The charge of rape was dropped for "lack of evidence" (according to Glitter's lawyer), although the singer admitted that an eleven-year-old girl had slept in his bed. Glitter could have faced execution by firing squad if convicted of child rape. After having received compensatory payments from Glitter, the families of the girls appealed to the courts for clemency for him.23 On 2 March 2006, Glitter was tried on charges of committing obscene acts with two girls, aged 11 and 12, facing a prison sentence of up to 14 years if he was found guilty. The trial ended the next day, upon which Glitter was found guilty, and was sentenced to three years' imprisonment.923242526 The sentence included mandatory deportation at the end of his sentence, and payment of 5 million Vietnamese dong (US$315) to his victims' families.27 Glitter continued to deny any wrongdoing, saying he believes he was framed by British tabloid newspapers.28 He announced he planned to spend part of his sentence writing an autobiography, which he had already begun during his pre-trial. Glitter, in his first interview in more than eight years to BBC News in May 2006, denied any wrong-doing and claimed not to have knowingly had sex with anyone under 18. He also said "I know the line not to cross". When asked what he thought of adults having sex with children he said "It certainly is a crime ... I would be very angry about that." Christine Beddoe, director of End Child Prostitution, Pornography and Trafficking, criticised Glitter and said he was trying to "minimise what he has done" and added "We must allow children to tell their story and not just have the words of Gadd."29 In his interview, Glitter denied he was a paedophile. He said he had hoped that there was even a slim chance he could put his life back on track and have a career after he left prison in England. However, the people around him felt that the media had already made a sensation about the paedophile allegations. He continued to blame the press for his downfall and called them "the worst enemy in the world", alleging 'entrapment' by them by paying local girls in a bar to arrange a photo-scoop. Glitter did not comment about his previous conviction for possession of child pornography several years earlier.29 Appeal On 15 June 2006, in a closed hearing, the People's Supreme Court of Appeals heard Glitter's appeal for a reduced sentence. The three-judge panel rejected the appeal four weeks later.30313233 Although he was calm throughout the 40-minute reading of the verdict, upon leaving the courthouse, he shouted angrily to reporters and denounced Vietnamese justice for not hearing the defence arguments.34 On 7 February, 2007, it was announced that his sentence had been reduced by three months.35 In anticipation of his release, the Philippines barred Glitter from entering that country as of 16 May 2008.36 Release Glitter's Vietnamese lawyer, Le Thanh Kinh, said that his client intended to return to the UK, although he had also expressed interest in moving to either Hong Kong or Singapore.37 In the UK it was reported that he would be placed on the Sex Offenders Register on his return. British Home Secretary Jacqui Smith said he should be given a Foreign Travel Order (FTO) banning him from overseas travel: "We need to control him, and he will be controlled once he returns to this country."38 Glitter was released from Thu Duc prison in southern Binh Thuan Province on 19 August 2008. He was escorted under police guard to Tan Son Nhat Airport in Ho Chi Minh City and put on board a flight to London via Bangkok. At Bangkok he claimed that he had tinnitus and a heart condition, and refused to board the flight to London despite the efforts of British police sent to escort him, although they had no jurisdiction to take action. He was refused entry to Thailand and threatened with deportation to the UK.394041 On the evening of 20 August he took a flight to Hong Kong, where he requested medical treatment saying he was suffering a heart attack. However the Hong Kong authorities also refused to admit him and he returned to Thailand the next day.42 At least nineteen countries, including Cuba, Cambodia and the Philippines, announced that they would refuse to admit Glitter, and on 21 August the Thai authorities stated that he had agreed to return to the UK.43 He arrived back in the UK at Heathrow Airport at 7:10am on 22 August 2008, where he was met by British police officers.44 On his return to the United Kingdom, Glitter was ordered to sign the Sex Offenders Register for life, and stated an intention to appeal against this decision; on 16 January 2009, however, it was announced that he had abandoned this move.45 He was hounded by the media 46 after he attempted to lodge with a friend in the Hampshire town of Warsash. Plans after prison release On 25 June 2008 the Daily Telegraph reported that Gary Glitter planned to record a new album on his prison release. He is quoted as saying "I have an incomplete album that I want to finish. I have been thinking about the plan during my days in jail, I have sung rock'n'roll for forty years. After jail, I will continue to rock'n'roll."47 After his release from prison, Glitter said that he was planning to write a book to prove his innocence.48 Cardiovascular disorder On 20 January 2008, the News of the World reported that the singer had suffered a severe heart attack. These reports were denied, although it was confirmed that he had been diagnosed with heart problems. "Glitter was admitted to our hospital with acute diarrhoea," said Nguyen Huu Quang, the director of the hospital in Binh Thuan Province, near the prison where the singer was serving out his sentence. "While we were treating him, we found out that he also has a cardiovascular disorder."49 The Execution of Gary Glitter Main article: The Execution of Gary Glitter In November 2009 the UK's Channel 4 showed a drama (or 'mockumentary') called The Execution of Gary Glitter. Set in an imaginary Britain in which the death sentence has been re-introduced, the drama examines the possible consequences of capital punishment when Glitter is put on trial as a paedophile under imagined Capital Crimes Against Children legislation. The drama was written by Rob Coldstream and starred Hilton McRae as Glitter.50 Selected discography Singles 1970s 1972 "Rock and Roll (Parts 1 and 2)" #2 UK;51 #7 U.S.;52 #1 France; #1 Australia; #4 Ireland; #7 Netherlands; #4 Germany;53 #3 Canada; #4 Switzerland54